1. Field
One or more aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a wavelength conversion member and a backlight unit including the wavelength conversion member.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of a display device, for example, a liquid crystal display device has increased with the development of media and electronic methods of communication. The display panel of a liquid crystal display device commonly includes two substrates, each provided with an electric field-generating electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed (e.g., positioned) between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display device generally requires a backlight unit for providing light to the display panel, because the image on the liquid crystal display is generated by rearranging the liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer using the electric field-generating electrode, to adjust the amount of light passing through the display panel.
Generally, the backlight unit may include a light source for emitting light and a light guide plate for guiding the light provided from the light source. Since the light provided from the backlight unit passes through the display panel and contributes to displaying the image, the color purity of the light provided from the backlight unit may be an important factor in determining the display quality of the liquid crystal display device. Thus, there is a need to develop a method for further improving the color purity of the light provided by the backlight unit.